


Walmart

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Saphael ;) [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I hate him so much idk why, M/M, My fanart included, So this has been nagging me so here you go, and also like fluff, because i can't help myself, but it has like nothing to do wih story so, but like its mostly just, me being me, raj is like a asshole as fucking always, sorry - Freeform, thats irrelevant ik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: Raphael and Simon decide they want to go to Walmart at 3am, and a grumpy store clerk is not very happy with their enthusiasm =).OrThe one fucking time Raphael is not being closed off in public and Raj decides to be a debby fucking downer.





	Walmart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm high on gay, and as your local lesbian I've decided to share my gay crack with you =). Also Raphael has ADHD so yeah thats why he starts to get impulsive.

                       

[(My Tumblr Link♡)](https://bazzysnow.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

                                     

So I drew this digitally its my first digital drawing freehand, but I just wanted some opinions on it, it's also posted on my Tumblr so yeah feedback is welcom good or bad =). Ok let me get on with the story♡.

* * *

 

When Simon and Raphael decide they both won't be getting any sleep tonight they try and find something to do, and Simon decides they should go to Walmart because they need groceries anyways, and its open 24 hours. After getting dressed in sweatpants and T-shirts, because they couldn't exactly walk into a store with just their boxers on, they didn't even bother with their hair because it wasn't like their was going to be a ton of people at Walmart at 3am.

"What do we need?" Raphael asked from the passenger seat.

"Just the basics bread, milk, bagels definitely bagels you know all the stuff we don't have right now." Simon said gesturing with one hand and the other on the wheel of the van he drove.

Raphael laughed at his enthusiasm about bagels, Raphael was more of an oatmeal type of guy but if he said that bagels weren't actually good then he'd be lying so he let Simon pick breakfast and he'd, as usual, pick the dinner.

When they arrived at the store they grabbed a cart and headed for the entrance, after they were hit by the cool breeze of AC as they went inside the darted straight towards the dairy area.

As Simon went through his shopping list, Raphael just follwed behind him, and if he saw anything he needed he grabbed it.

After a while Simon had finished his shopping list and Raphael had begun to gwt antsy, and he had to sudden urge to do somethkng he wanted to run just run and have fun, have fun with Simon, Simon often indulged his impulses, his sudden need to move, he always said it was quite fun being an adult and still having someone remind him to have fun. Raphael had always thought his ADHD would be problematic for a relationship but ever since he met Simon, Simon has done nothing but help him and indulge in him no matter what.

"Tag you're it." Raphael said grinning, tapping Simon and bolting.

Simon syopped what he was doing and looked shocked for at least a millisecond but when he had caught on his face broke out in a smile.

"Oh you're so on!" He said challenging and racing after Raphael abandoning and forgetting all about the cart.

"You slowpoke." Raphael laughed from in front of him he was running toward the toy isle.

"Oh really." Simon said when Raphael was in reach and tackled him to the ground.

Simon landed on top of Raphael fighting him to keep him pinned down.

"Give up?" Simon laughed.

"Never." Raphael breathed out giggling.

"Fine I'll make you give up." Simon smirked and leaned down to kiss the boy he had pinned to the floor. When Simon lips touched Raphaels he forgot everything around him there wasn't one thing that Raphael could think about except kissing Simon so he immediately succumbed and stopped fighting him.

"I win." Simon grinned after pulling away.

"Really? Cause I feel like a winner right now." Raphael laughed and pulled Simon back to his lips.

"Excuse me, Running is not permitted here and I'm sure nobody wants to see that." A voice said interrupting them with disgust clear in his voice.

Simon pulled away from Raphael just a little bit and looked at the man with obvious annoyance, his nametag had the name Raj engraved on it

"Theirs literally nobody else here but you, we were just having a bit of fun." Simon said and Raphael could tell Simon was rolling his eyes in his mind.

"Well your 'fun' is not permitted here so you either pay for whag you came here to get or get out of the store." Raphael scrambled to get up.

"I'm really sorry sir, sometimes I just get impulsive sometimes thats all we will pay for our stuff and go." Raphael said with worry on his face, not wanting to get kicked out.

"Well hurry up." Raj said with disdain laced inside his voice still and turned to walk away mumbling.

"Fucking asshat." Simon mumbled loud enough for only Raphael to hear.

"We did break the rules." Raphael said.

"Yeah but don't you think he could've been nicer to us about it." Simon suggested.

"Yeah he could've, but it's 3am people tend to be grumpy when their tired." Raphael explained to him as they walked back to their cart. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Simon agreed

When they found their cart they rolled it over to the cashier where the store clerk had settled of course it was Raj still grumpy as ever.

Raj checked out their things and growled out a, "$56.84" before taking their money. Raphael bagged everything cause of the lack of a bagger and Simon gave him a peck on the lips to show his gratitude, to which Raj just scoffed as said goodbye, basically throwing them out the door.

As soon as they got home Simon put away everything they had bought and then he and Raphael cuddled up in bed and fell asleep, Simon kissing Raphaels forehead before falling asleep, they had cured their restlessness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I just gotta say  
> Thanks to all the people that read my shit when I'm like in the highest mood I don't know I'm kinda drunk on gay rn because I've been watching my gay otps kissing on a fucking loop so yeah, this is why I don't have any friends.  
> Also if you have questions about me and want to get to know feel free to ask me on my tumblr (link is in the beginning of the story♡)  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
